A Week Away
by weavingdreams
Summary: An old story with an added chapter!1After a an assignment,Jaime decides to take a few days for a vacation. Thnks to neesiepie, bionic4ever and messyhead for their help and support
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Jaime was looking forward to a long hot bath and lots of sleep. While the mission had not been a dangerous one, it had been a grueling few days. She really couldn't remember the last time she slept for more than a few hours at a time. In the taxi next to her, Oscar looked a tad worn, but otherwise remarkably awake, even though she knew that he hadn't slept much more than she had. Not for the first time, Jaime wondered how he even survived on the little sleep that he got. The man never took a break. Even now he was on the phone smoothing over details for yet another diplomatic talk.

When they reached the hotel, Jaime was not surprised to see Oscar get out of the cab with her. He seemed to have no qualms sending her into the darkest Peru with little more than a radio and her bionics, yet the director of the OSI always needed to make sure that she got to her apartment or hotel safely.

"You really don't need to do this," Jaime protested. "You have a plane to catch. I'll be fine."

Oscar quietly paid the cab driver, and then placed a friendly arm around Jaime's shoulder as he led her up the steps.  
"I can easily get another cab this time of night. I just want to make sure that you are settled before I take off."

He studied her carefully. "Are you sure you really want to do this? Spend some time here alone before you go back to Ojai? The plane doesn't leave for another hour-we have time to get your bags and check out."

Jaime smiled and waved an arm toward the sun setting over the beautiful shore. "And leave this? Oscar, we checked in four days ago - I haven't had any time to enjoy the view. As a matter of fact, I don't think that I have even beenin my room for more than few hours at a time. I know that you wanted me to "bodyguard' Dinavan's oldest daughter during the talks, but you have no idea what it was like keeping up with her! Going to a night club once in awhile is fun - going every night until three in the morning is pure torture."

"However," Jaime coaxed, "what about you? Are you sure you don't want to change your mind and stay a few days? I am sure that the OSI can live without you for a day or so."

Oscar just smiled as he took the key from her hand and unlocked the door. Once inside, Jaime pushed aside the curtains and opened the sliding door ."I could listen to those waves forever," Jaime sighed as she leaned against the glass door.

Satisfied that the room was safe, Oscar started to leave.

"Be careful," he cautioned. Jaime just rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, Oscar - it's not the first time I've been alone in a foreign country. I am going to enjoy what little time I have left before school starts again."

Oscar knew better than to argue. He kissed Jaime gently on the forehead. He didn't actually remind Jaime to bolt the door, but he did wait outside long enough to hear the locks turn before leaving to catch his flight.

On the other side of the door Jaime smiled to herself, quite aware of his actions. She decided to pour a glass of wine before settling down to watch the waves crash against the shore._ Finally, _she thought to herself_, a chance to relax_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jaime groaned as she woke up to the knocking at the door. It seemed like she had just fallen asleep. Groggily she sat up, realizing that she had fallen asleep in her clothes. _So much for the hot bath,_ she thought as she wrapped a blanket around her and headed for the door.

Not really sure who she expected, Jaime was shocked to see Oscar standing outside the door.

"Go away," she said ungraciously, sure that he was once again infringing on her time.

"Now, is that anyway to greet someone who brought you coffee?" Oscar grinned as he held up two steaming cups.

"I 'm on vacation," Jaime protested. "I don't know why I agreed to help you the last few days, but I did. But not again . I will not, repeat, will not go on any type of assignment for you."

"You're certainly grouchy for someone who's relaxing," Oscar commented as he settled himself on the couch. He set down two cups of coffee on the low table. "I have no intention of asking you to work."

"Why are you here, then?"

"I missed my flight." Oscar said simply as he took a long sip of his coffee. "Aren't you going to drink yours before it gets cold?" Aware that Jaime was glaring, he elaborated.

"Okay. After leaving here, I got involved in an important phone call. You don't hang up on a prime minister just because there's a plane to catch. Once the problem was solved, it was too late to board. There is nothing going on right now to warrant a chartered flight. I was exhausted and decided to get a room for the night."

Jaime eyed him suspiciously. "That still doesn't explain why you are here. Is something wrong?"

Oscar smiled gently. "No, babe. Nothing's wrong. No one is after you, me or anyone we know. In fact, for once things are pretty quiet. I just thought I'd take the opportunity to spend some down time with you. You did invite me, you know."

Jaime relaxed. While it was practically unheard of for Oscar to take a vacation, she knew that he of all people deserved some time off. And she had to admit that she was delighted that he decided to spend it with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was late in the evening when they arrived back at the room. It had been another non-stop day, but it was a day neither Oscar nor Jaime wanted to end. After a leisurely lunch, they had walked around the village. Absorbed with the scenery, they were oblivious to glances from passersby; but to those around them the attraction between the two was obvious.

When Oscar had suggested a drive up the coast for dinner, Jaime eagerly agreed. The sights were beautiful. They chatted about various things, but other times there was an easy silence.

Dinner was at a restaurant that Oscar had discovered several years ago. They ate outside, watching the rolling waves crash against the shore. Soft music played. Off to the side, several couples were dancing. Without a word, Oscar led Jaime to the dance floor. It seemed entirely natural to be in each others arms as they moved together in perfect harmony.

On the way back, Jaime sighed contentedly as she laid her head against the seat of the car. She smiled at Oscar. "I'm so glad that you decided to stay. I can't remember when I have had such a good time."

"I've enjoyed today, too." Secretly Oscar wondered if he had subconsciously missed his flight on purpose. Spending time with Jaime was one of the few pleasures that he allowed himself.

This time when Oscar escorted Jaime to her room, there was an unspoken agreement that he would stay for a bit. Jaime poured them each a glass on wine, then settled on the couch next to Oscar.

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but how much longer can you stay?" Jaime asked, not really sure if she wanted to know the answer. Not if it meant that he would be leaving soon.

"As long as I can, babe. I don't want to leave here anymore than you do."

Oscar slipped his arm around Jaime's shoulder and drew her close as he stroked her hair. Jaime cuddled up to him and closed her eyes, She closed her eyes and enjoying the warmth and comfort of his body.

Oscar smiled when he realized that Jaime had drifted off to sleep. He knew that he probably should leave, but it felt good to have her next to him.

After a bit he regretfully decided that it was time to go. As he covered her with a blanket from the bedroom, Jaime looked up sleepily. "Hi," she said softly, "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"Go back to sleep," he whispered. "You've had a busy few days. I'll see you in the morning."

As he bent down to kiss her on the cheek, Jaime tilted her head up. Their lips met, tentatively at first, then stronger with an almost eager passion.

Suddenly aware of what was happening, Oscar pulled back.

"Jaime, I'm sorry, I didn't mean…."

"Don't apologize. I've wanted this for a long time." Tenderly, Jaime kissed him once more and caressed his face. She sat back awaiting his response.

Oscar's only answer was to gather her in his arms and kiss her passionately.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next days were glorious ones for both Jaime and Oscar. By having reports delivered to him at the hotel and working from time to time, Oscar was able to extend his time away from D.C. The two explored the local villages and took long walks in the moonlight. Jaime treasured the time she spent in Oscar's arms.

One night, Oscar needed finish reading a file. Jaime cuddled up next to him and read a book. From time to time, she looked up and smiled. She was happy and content. She had never imagined that he would be able to spend so much time away. However she was not surprised when Oscar told her that the next day he would need to spend some time alone.

"I understand," she told him earnestly. "The past few days have been almost too good to be true."

Oscar pushed a tendril of hair away from her face and kissed her lightly. "I won't be gone too long, I promise.

The two stayed up all night. They talked about nothing and everything. As they watched the sun slowly rise, Jaime nestled in his arms.

"I love you so much. I don't ever want this time to end." Jaime said.

"Then let's stay here", Oscar said in a decisive tone. "Let's run away and never go back."

Jaime looked at him in amazement. While she knew that he was only joking, there seemed to be a part of him that was completely serious. "Would you actually be happy if you weren't working?" she asked.

" I love you ," he answered. "Now that I have you , I don't need anything else in the world."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

While Oscar was out running his errand the next morning, Jaime went shopping for a gift for Helen and Jim. Finally she settled on a lovely hand painted vase. Upon returning to the hotel, she was pleased to discover that Oscar had also returned. Setting her packages down, she slipped into his arms for an embrace.

I missed you, Oscar said after a long kiss.

Jaime smiled. "And I missed you. You came back just in time to join me for a walk on the beach."

"I can't." Oscar told her. "I need to wait for just one more delivery. I'll meet you back at the room."

Jaime gave a playful sigh, and then headed upstairs. She slipped off her sandals, and then changed into shorts and a sleeveless top. She ran a comb quickly through her hair. Oscar returned to the room just as she was ready to leave.

"Aha. Your work is finally done," she teased. "Okay, Oscar. This is it. Every time I want you to walk on the beach with me, you find an excuse. But now, you have no work and no possible reason to refuse."

Oscar threw up his hands in mock defeat and started out the door.

"Wait! Stop right there." Jaime said. As she gently pulled him onto the couch, Oscar pulled her into his arms for yet another long kiss.

"I thought you wanted to take a walk" he whispered. "But I don't mind this change of plans."

"Behave yourself," Jaime laughed as she wriggled away. "You need to take off your shoes. No shoes or socks when walking on the beach. Teacher's orders." Even as Oscar began to object, she reached down and swiftly removed them. Realizing that protesting further would have no effect, Oscar grinned and rolled up the cuffs of his pants as well.

"Will this do?" he asked, well aware that he would have done anything else she asked.

Jaime looked him over carefully and smiled. "Yep. Let's go."

With their arms around each other, they walked through the sand to the water's edge. Oscar realized that he was truly happy for the first time in many years. He watched Jaime wade through the water looking for treasures. From time to time she would pick up a shell or a small rock. She would examine it thoroughly before carefully discarding it or slipping it into her pocket for safekeeping. She was so beautiful, he thought. He wondered how he had become so lucky.

On the way back, the couple walked hand in hand .The waves began to pound upon the shore soaking them both. Jaime was delighted. As they kissed, Oscar realized that he would never again be able to think of the beach without remembering the salty taste of Jaime's skin, hair, and lips.

_**THE END**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The sun was just going down as Jaime was finishing getting ready for the evening. As she brushed her hair, Oscar noticed how beautiful she looked in the dying sunlight.

Trying to decide what jewelry to wear, Jaime took a quick look in the mirror. She was wearing a dark blue sleeveless dress. She pulled out a necklace made up of tiny polished stones that were the color of a robin's egg. She held it up to the dress and looked back in the mirror. _Perfect, _she thought to herself. She looked over and noticed Oscar's reflection next to hers. Their eyes met. "Hi," she smiled

"Hi, Babe," he answered. As she started to put up her hair, he kissed the back of her neck and then started to nuzzle her ear.

"Careful, Mr. Goldman," Jaime teased. "You're tampering with government property."

Undaunted, he continued kissing while caressing both arms. "I honestly don't care. If I get caught, I'm just gong to say that it's your fault for being so irresistible.

Jaime leaned back against him for a moment enjoying his attention. He left a trail of kisses across her neck as he moved to kiss the other ear. Then in a small voice she asked "Truly Oscar, you don't mind?"

It took Oscar a moment for him to absorb the full meaning of her question. He turned her to face him and then he tiled her chin so he could look deep in her eyes.

"Babe, I love you. It makes no difference to me what parts of your are bionic or not. It's not as if I just found out." He ran his fingers through her hair while lightly tracing both ears. He grinned and continued dryly. "I've known about the bionics for a long time, you know. I love you," he repeated.

Jaime couldn't help but smile back. "And I love you," she sighed happily. She caressed his cheek. The kiss she gave him was long and passionate.

A few minutes later, Oscar slipped out of her embrace. It was his turn to be serious. "I do have other concerns. People may talk or ask questions. I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"Talk? About what? Because you're my boss? I could always quit." Jaime said lightly. They both knew what happened when she tried to quit before.

"That one I can work out, " Oscar was determined that this time he would work out a solution. He vowed that no power on earth would separate them.

"What then?" Jaime as played with his tie, she waited patiently.

For an instant Oscar looked uncomfortable. "There is the age difference," he pointed out.

Jaime sighed in relief. She looked him over carefully. "What age difference? It's not like you're old"

"People may talk," he repeated.

"Let them. All the women on Capitol Hill can be jealous. You're mine and no one else can have you."

She looked into the brown eyes that she loved so well and brushed his cheek. "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I was hoping that you'd say that. Will you marry me?"

Jaime's eyes filled up with tears of happiness. She wanted to tell him again, how much she loved him. She wanted to tell him just how much he meant to her. But words failed her, especially when she realized that Oscar was now holding a velvet box. The ring was a lovely princess cut diamond with a smaller diamond set on each side. Set next to the ring was a matching wedding band.

"It's beautiful," she finally was able to whisper.

Oscar slipped the ring on her finger. It was just a bit too large. "We can get it sized when we get home," he promised her.

Jaime continued to stare at the ring in amazement. "It's so beautiful."

Oscar kissed her and gently wiped away her tears. "I'm glad that you like it. But you haven't answered my question."

Jaime looked at him questionably.

"Will you marry me?" he asked again. Although he already knew the answer, he longed to hear her say the words.

Jaime placed her hands around his neck and kissed him over and over. "Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" Then she looked at him impishly. "I'm so glad you missed your flight."


End file.
